Templates
The following templates are available: generates 40x52px images of items and qualities for use in result lists. Wikicode and how it displays: * * To generate small (20x26px) images of items and qualities with their name attached automatically. There are many arguments to carefully craft how the end result looks like, best check the template documentation on its page. An example of output: Even for items of questionable value! Filling up the "Item Type" textbox will automatically categorize your item. Leaving it blank will mark it as "Unsorted Items". The following item types are available: *Hats *Weapons *Gloves *Clothing *Companions *Boots *Curiosity* *Goods *Exotica *and many more... If you're unsure, just leave it blank! *We do not use the plural form "Curiosities". Please use the singular form "Curiosity" to catalog such items. and Use these templates when creating categories for item sources and uses. For storylets everywhere! Be sure to record the Place where these occur, if it's somewhere in particular. Anywhere and everywhere in Fallen London! Pick a card, any card. These cards should be sorted by Category:Cards. ...except those nasty red auto-fire cards. They caught us by surprise, so use for these instead. For creating categories of multi-chapter stories. Examples include the different recurring Dreams and An Intimate of Devils. Different from stories in that they show up in.. well, Ventures. Example is Venture: Uncover hidden tattoos and Seduction: Honey-Sipping Heiress. Storylets and Cards may have different options. In the Archives, we prefer these options to be on separate pages. For most action pages, the important information will then be embedded in their parent storylet/card page. For this to magically work, it is essential that (or , see below) is used for such actions :-) You can post information on Fate-locked actions provided that you keep the reward information secret! ;) Leave the others to find out for themselves. It is possible to fail at some actions. Adding two or more of these to the same action page will result in the subsequent Failures being called "Alternate". Ideally, the most common failure outcome would thus be specified first. ...just as it is possible to be hugely successful at others. Some alternate successes aren't that rare... For those actions which require the aid of a friend. NB. This friend must already be playing Fallen London. For friend invites, see below: Used to describe pages which extend to contacts on the 'Surface'. For social actions that are automatically accepted. For social actions that involve a polite challenge (the recipient can accept or deny the invitation). For challenges of the less polite kind. Some actions and storylets are no longer with us... For contacts and friends you met in Fallen London. For character-gained qualities that are likely to both increase and decrease. A template used for basic shop information. It might get an extension eventually. Embed actions in other pages, just like storylets and cards embed their options. Please remember that using this template many times on the same page will include large amounts of data, which results in slow page load and eventually leads to wikia refusing to fully generate the page. Right now, nothing should break like that if you limit yourself to including (at most) around 30 such options in the same article. Category:Editing Guides